Save The Hero
by itsangee
Summary: Song fic set during Book 3 to Beyonce's 'Save The Hero'. I do not own anything except what I wrote :D Please rnr! and thanks to GreatWolf Fanatic for betaing.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or the song Save The Hero, which is by Beyonce.**

**Thanks to GreatWolf Fanatic for beta-ing this for me :)**

**This is set during book 3, after -SPOILER- the Flock have split up and whilst Max, Nudge, Angel and Ari are in France.**

**Please read and review!**

I closed my eyes tight.

_I lay alone awake at night  
Sorrow fills my eyes  
But I'm not strong enough to cry  
Despite of my disguise_

_I can't cry. I can't_. I repeated those words stubbornly over and again to myself.

**Think of Angel and Nudge. What would they think if they saw you crying?**

I sighed.

**You're supposed to looking after your Flock. Pull yourself together.**

_Thank you, Voice. How very helpful of you_, I thought angrily, hoping the Voice could hear sarcasm. How was I supposed to look after my Flock when half of them were on the other side of the freaking world?

_I'm left with no shoulder  
But everybody wants to lean on me.  
I guess I'm their soldier.  
Well, who's gonna be mine?_

I would have been okay, if Fang was still here. He was the person I'd talk to about this. But he had gone. He had ditched me.

I couldn't help let a single tear escape as I remembered that.

_Who's there to save the hero  
When she's left all alone  
And she's crying out for help?_

I had to be strong, for Nudge, Angel and Ari. They were counting on me. We were in a foreign country, with hardly anything in our backpacks, and we had the task of infiltrating Itex, whilst fulfilling our basic needs, such as _survival_.

_Who's there to save the hero  
Who's there to save the girl  
After she saves the world?  
After she saves the world._

We were supposed to save the world.

How were we supposed to do that when we were struggling to even stay alive?

_I bottle all my hurt inside,  
I guess I'm living a lie.  
Inside my mind each day I die  
What can bring me back to life?_

I needed something to make me focused, get me back on track. Nudge and Angel were optimistic, always smiling. I wished I had their positive attitudes. Ari didn't say much, but sometimes I caught him looking at me sympathetically, as if he knew what I was going through.

Which he probably did. If anyone knew what loneliness was, it had to be him.

_A simple word, a gesture  
Someone to say you're beautiful  
Come find this buried treasure  
Rainbows lead to a pot of gold._

But as hard as I tried I just couldn't find the motivation. We hadn't found Itex. We were no closer to saving the world. And my flock had been torn in half.

Can you see why I was finding it so dam hard?

_Who's there to save the hero  
When she's left all alone  
And she's crying out for help?_

There was no one to help me. I knew that the Flock would have my back, no matter what. But only two of them were with me, and sure I had Ari too, but he was becoming weaker every day. If we attacked Itex we would need more people.

_Who's there to save the hero  
Who's there to save the girl  
After she saves the world?  
After she saves the world._

I couldn't save the world with just three people- well, bird-kids- helping me. I needed more.

I needed Fang, Gazzy, and Iggy. I needed them _all_.

_I've given too much of myself  
And now it's driving me crazy  
I'm crying out for help  
Sometimes I wish someone would  
Just come here and save me…  
Save me from myself_

I sighed. I was driving myself mad just thinking about it. I needed to sleep. But I couldn't close my eyes without seeing Fang, Iggy and Gazzy, and realising what a huge, colossal, _catastrophic_ mistake I'd made.

_Who's there to save the hero  
When she's left all alone  
And she's crying out for help?_

"Voice? Any advice?" I whispered aloud. Beside me Nudge stirred and shuffled slightly closer to me. I pulled her jacket tighter around her.

I already knew what the answer would be, _if_ he answered. I had to be strong for now. For Nudge, Angel, and Ari.

"Help me?" I tried again, in my head this time, trying to seek out his- or her- annoying presence.

_Who's there to save the hero  
Who's there to save the girl  
After she saves the world?  
After she saves the world..._

The Voice didn't answer.

Go figure.


End file.
